


The Next Step

by ThatOneGreenleaf, yuuwaku



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love/Hate, M/M, May contain smut later on, Smut, Will definitely contain smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGreenleaf/pseuds/ThatOneGreenleaf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuwaku/pseuds/yuuwaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Thranduil are in a secret relationship, but before they come out in public they want to try out how it would be to live together. They decide to go to Bag-End, where they will have their privacy and were they can solve things out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Step

**Author's Note:**

> Me and the lovely Yuuwaku decided to do a collab fic about Thorinduil.  
> I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> We're both not native English speakers, so forgive us for any mistakes!

It has been a few years since the Battle of the Five Armies took place, and a lot has happened in that time. Erebor and Dale were almost completely rebuild and the business with Mirkwood were greatly improved.  
Thorin has been King of Erebor for some time now, but as much as he likes to be a king, it is also a duty that has a lot of responsibilities and requirements to fulfill.

The dwarf had decided to take some time off by going to visit Bag-End again, taking the chance to put his oldest heir Fili in charge of the kingdom. Thorin hadn’t planned to go to Bag-End to meet up with Bilbo, no, he wanted to spend time with his elven lover; Thranduil.

The dwarf sighed content, and with a fond smile upon his face, remembered who this madness started.

  
**______________**

  
Right after the Battle of the Five Armies, something had changed between the two kings. Thorin had been lying on his death bed to take his final breaths. The wounds were too fatal to be healed by normal herbs. That was until Thranduil sat by his side with some foils in hand; Athelas. Those herbs, along with the healing experience the elf had himself, would save Thorin’s life.

  
Thorin had healed almost completely after just a few months and he had finally completed his quest by reclaiming the mountain and rebuilding it. The only thing that was still bothering him was the thought of Thranduil, his mind couldn’t figure out why the elf had saved him after all they have been through, he just couldn’t understand.

  
The only thing that could lead to an answer was to talk with the Elvenking. Thorin gathered a company of dwarves to set out on a trip to Mirkwood. It was a strange feeling for Thorin to be back in Mirkwood for the first time after his captivity. They were happily welcomed by the elves and while Thorin would have his conversation with Thranduil, the other dwarves would be lead to the guest chambers to get some rest after their journey. Thorin was lead to Thranduil’s private chambers where they could not be overheard.

  
“It’s been a long time since we’ve seen each other,” Thranduil spoke as he filled in two cups of wine for Thorin and himself. Thorin sat on the opposite side of Thranduil with a table standing between them filled with food. Thranduil offered Thorin a glass of wine and the dwarf bowed his head in response. “So tell me, did your wounds heal properly?” Thranduil asked, taking a sip of his wine.

  
Thorin put his cup down on the table and took an apple from one of the plates. “That’s why I came here,” the dwarf stated, but before he could finish properly, Thranduil interrupted him with some questions “Didn’t they heal correctly? Do they still hurt? Are they bleeding again?” Thorin took a bite of the apple and reassured the Elf that there was nothing wrong with the wounds itself.

  
Thranduil gave him an questioning look, while Thorin should be the one who has to give him a look of confusion. “Why did you safe my life?” Thorin asked, still staring at Thranduil's eyes while taking another bite of his apple. The Elf put his glass down on the table, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. A silence grew between the two as Thranduil hesitated for some time, before finally answering. “I…I couldn’t let you die…” Thranduil mumbled, his voice sounded soft and honest.

  
“But why?” Thorin pushed, he wanted to know; why him?

  
Thranduil repositioned himself, leaning a bit forward so he could rest his arms on the table. He looked into Thorin’s eyes and the dwarf felt the urge to look away, for Thranduil’s stare seemed so  
cold.

“I saw you fight on Ravenhill with Azog, I saw your courage and how you wanted to give up everything to kill him, even your own life. As soon as I saw you getting pierced by the scum, called for help to get you out of there while I searched for Athelas” Thranduil spoke and now it was his turn to look away to avoid Thorin’s stare.

  
Thorin couldn’t believe Thranduil, he just couldn’t believe it. “I don’t believe it,” Thorin retorted, even though his mind told him that it probably was the truth. What else could be the reason? Thranduil turned his head in a swift motion to look at Thorin. His attitude became colder and confident again while saying that he was telling the truth. ‘’I am telling the truth. That is the reason why I saved you” He stated.

  
Thorin raised an eyebrow, taking another bit of his apple as he leaned closer over the table, resting on one elbow. “Are you sure?” He insisted, knowing that Thranduil would get uncomfortable by his questioning, and that filled Thorin with guilty pleasure. “Or was it because you just couldn’t live without me?” He added in a cheeky tone, chewing on his apple. Thorin saw Thranduil's cheeks reddening, so maybe there was another reason after all.

  
Thranduil opened his mouth, but closed it again without any words coming out. He sat in silence for a few seconds not moving, then to Thorin's surprise the elf stood up, not as gracefully as usual. “It’s time for you to retreat to your chamber.” Thranduil spoke. Thorin decided that this conversation wasn’t over yet, for he wanted answers. “I don’t think so, you still haven’t answered my question completely, your Majesty” The dwarven king empathized the last two words. He leant back in his chair, throwing the core of the finished apple back onto the plate.

  
In two big steps, Thranduil stood in front of Thorin, bending down to be on the same eye level as Thorin. “You should be happy that I saved your life!” Thranduil spat.

  
Thorin stared into Thranduil's eyes for a few seconds. Thranduil was so close... He could smell his breath, it smelled like leafs with a hint of wine. Thorin’s eyes shifted to Thranduil’s lips, his lips looked perfect shaped and a nice rosy color.

  
Before Thorin realized what he was doing, he had captured Thranduil's lips with his own. He had his hands clamped onto Thranduil's collar and to his surprise the elf didn’t try away but the contrary.

  
Years of hatred and betrayal were forgotten as they kissed. After some seconds they broke the kiss to take some air. Thranduil locked his eyes with Thorin again, the dwarf saw one of Thranduil's mouth side curling upwards a bit and a thought occurred him. “So this is why you saved me?” Thorin asked in a way that made Thranduil's smirk disappear and a blush deeply.

  
The elf took his time before answering, clearly having and inner battle on what and how to response to Thorin's inquisitive questions. Finally, in an almost defeat tone replied, “It's because you had captured my heart the first time I saw you.” Thranduil's tone was honest. “I didn’t know why, so I have denied the feelings until I saw you close to dying”. Thorin let go of Thranduil's collar and repositioned his hands on the elf waist, pulling him a bit closer, in the hope that Thranduil would get the hint.

  
To Thorin’s surprise, Thranduil did get the hint and stepped closer to position himself onto Thorin’s lap. Thranduil placed his knees beside Thorin’s thighs, resting his body on the dwarf’s legs. He placed one hand on the dwarfs bearded cheek, not taking his eyes off of Thorin. He brought his head closer to Thorin’s wanting to close the gap between them, to feel those rough warm lips against his own.

  
Thorin placed his hand over Thranduil's, enjoying the softness of the elf’s hand. “Maybe we do have something in common then” Thorin said softly, before kissing Thranduil again. He removed his hand from Thranduil’s, placing it on the elf's hip, the other hand following after.

  
Thranduil opened his mouth a bit to invite Thorins tongue to dance with his own. He tasted of wine and apple. He moved his hands down to Thorin’s fur collar, slowly pushing it off of his shoulders.

  
The chamber was getting hotter by the minute, or was it his own body? Thranduil seemed to had awaken an inner fire Thorin didn't know to posses until now. The eager to claim and to love the elf was seizing him. Somehow Thorin knew everything that had happened between them in the past, had been necessary to lead them to this very moment. Couldn't help but remember with a smile their very first meeting in the throne room, how he had found the elven king the most beautiful creature he had laid eyes on, and to sadly discover his feeling weren't requited by the elf.

  
Or at least that was Thorin had thought then.

  
"Thorin..." The low moan brought him back to earth, deciding maybe it wasn't the time to rejoice in his memories, focused all his attention back to Thranduil.

  
"Wait," Thorin mumbled to what Thranduil abruptly stopped.

  
"You don't want this," The elf stood up slowly, regret could be read in his eyes.

  
"No, I don't." Thranduil was hurt, he could easily tell that, but Thorin wasn't finished yet, "What you said to me earlier mean a lot to me, I don't want to do this here, sitting in this chair, as if this is a quick fuck, but if this is what you're looking for I'm not your person."

  
Thranduil took his time before giving an answer, this situation wasn't easy for him either. "It is not, this is important for me too."

  
The dwarf caressed Thranduil's upper lip lovingly, just to lean in dragging Thranduil for a kiss, this time around taking his time to enjoy the mere act of kissing. "Come," Thorin commanded like this was his own chamber and not the one of the elf he was holding in his arms. As soon as Thorin seated on the edge of the bed, noticed how softly-velvety the sheets were, "You won't definitely get silky sheets like this when in Erebor, we use proper thick blankets there, it can get cold at tim- humpff" Impatient, Thranduil had jumped over Thorin cutting his ramblings off, kissing him fervently, making for the both of them to lay on the bed, finally.

  
"You talk too much, just kiss me Thorin..."

  
The dwarf had to chuckle at that, when many years ago he had fantasized on how would it be to sleep with Thranduil, never thought it would be like this. "I'm only trying to enjoy and make this moment last," Thorin could see a shameful gaze on the elf, which made him look... adorable in a way? But he won't say it out loud or surely he would die in hands of his new found love if ever dares to use that terms on him. "...but since you insist," With a fast move, Thorin reversed their positions and now it was Thranduil who was beneath his body. Thorin took his time to undress the elven king, admiring every inch of skin exposed for his delight. "You're so beautiful..."

  
"Many say this to me, but I only care for you to think that," His long alabaster fingers caressed once more his beard. "You're very hairy,"  
Thorin rolled his eyes, "Don't know why I expected for you to compliment me back-"

  
"It's different than elves, I like that." Thranduil's eyes never stop staring at Thorin's body while the dwarf was getting off his clothes one by one. "I like your strong arms, your well toned chest, your abs, your..." Thranduil bit his lower lip in anticipation since Thorin had removed his lower garments, finally.

  
"What were you saying?" The dwarf asked raising an eyebrow, challenging.

  
"I like you, all of you."

  
Their gazes met again, and no more words were needed, both lovers followed their instincts and that night, they were one.

  
**______________**

  
Thorin couldn’t wait to meet with the elf again, he hadn’t seen him for some time now. One reason behind this was that he couldn’t show his affection to Thranduil in public. Both kings thought it might be for the best to hold it a secret until they had fully sorted things out, and of course, a little secrecy was always fun.

  
They wanted to try how it would be to live together without all the responsibilities, like the normal couples due, after all, they are just two people deeply in love. Thorin had offered to go to Bag-End, where they would have their privacy and no explanation would be needed since no one a part of a certain hobbit knew them there.

  
Thorin had written a letter to Bilbo where he explained why he wanted to borrow his home for some time. He had asked Bilbo, strictly to not tell anyone and luckily the hobbit accepted and had written a letter back with the date when they could come. Bilbo also mentioned wanted to set out on another adventure, that hobbit never stops to amaze you, he had thought.

  
**_______________**

  
After several days travelling, Thorin finally reached The Shire. He stepped of his pony and grabbed the bag, -he had only taken one bag with him with some clean clothes and some leftovers of food from the journey.

  
Thorin made his way up to the highest hobbit hole in the Shire, Bag-End, as Bilbo clearly indicated, and this time he didn’t lose his way, thanks Mahal.

  
Before he had time to knock on the door, it already opened and the dwarf king was welcomed by a hug from the hobbit.

  
“Thorin! I hope you didn’t get lost this time,” Bilbo said cheerfully as he let go of Thorin.

  
“I didn’t” Thorin grinned. “It’s good to see you again, my friend.”

  
Bilbo smiled in response and made a gesture for the dwarf to get inside.

  
“Where will you be going?” Thorin asked as he lays his bag on the ground and took his travel cloak off.

  
Bilbo crossed his arms and leaned a little against the doorframe. “I’m not sure yet, but I will find my way as I will go.” The Hobbit gave Thorin reassured smile.

  
“Don’t worry about me, you have to focus on yourself and Thranduil”. He walked past Thorin, inside the living room. He had already made his preparations to leave. Bilbo’s bag laid on the ground, filled with food, clothes and other things he would need on his journey.

  
“I really appreciate what you’re doing for me, for us” Thorin spoke honestly. Bilbo was a great friend and he proved to be worthy of that title. He did more than was actually needed.

  
Bilbo dropped the bag over his shoulder, his walking stick in one hand and the other hand in his pocket. “It’s my pleasure” He smiled and walked pass Thorin once again to go outside.

  
“Just make sure that you don’t destroy my house when you two have some sort of disagreement, or... else,” Bilbo's cheeky tone doesn't go unnoticed but Thorin decides to ignore it.

  
“We won’t, don't worry” The dwarf remarked as Bilbo finally walked away.

  
The Hobbit turned around one last time to wave at Thorin. “Take my pony!” Thorin yelled and waved back.

  
Once Bilbo was out of sight, Thorin closed the door behind him. Now he only had to wait for the elf to arrive. The dwarf king was dying to prove he and Thranduil were more than ready to take the next step in their relationship, and couldn't wait to prove it to his elf.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and Kus are welcome ^w^


End file.
